I Love You
by HarleyChick91
Summary: The missing scene from after Tessa's I love you at Dark Horse
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

Tessa practically dragged me into Nick's office. Her determination to prove that she wasn't lying to me gave me hope. Closing the door behind her, Tessa pleaded with me. "I wish I had evidence to convince you so that you would believe me."

"But you don't." I kept my back towards the frantic woman.

"Look at me." Turning, I did as the musician asked. She looks terrified. "If I was running a scam, would I be this scared of these people?" Taking my hand, she led us to the black leather sofa. "You are the one person on this planet that I cannot lie to."

"But you did before, Tessa." I felt my defenses rising.

"Yeah, but that was before the-" She paused, "I didn't come back here for the money. I didn't come back here because I made a promise to you. I didn't come back because I wanted someone to understand me and help me. I came back for one reason and that's because I love you." Tessa paused, surprised by her own admission. "I love you." I heard her correctly, right? She came back because she loves me. My heart is pounding again. This gay panic is killing me. "Mariah?"

"Hey, Mariah we need-" Abby walked in. Seeing my flush and Tessa still holding my hand, a frustrated sigh escaped her. "I can stall but two minutes is it."

"Thank you, Abby." Turning my attention back to Tessa, I smiled to the point my cheeks hurt. "I love you, too." A deep blush continued to burn my cheeks. "Damn it. If I kiss you, it'll mess up my makeup. Stay here." Standing, I straightened my dress. "Wait, no, actually, come with me." Taking Tessa's hand, I pulled her up.

"What if people see us coming from the office together? You flushed."

Glancing over my shoulder, I shot the taller woman a grin. "They're going to know eventually."

Exiting the office, cameras caught our every move. "Sorry for the delay, everyone." Putting on my best Hilary inspired smile, I stepped out of the terrified, love struck, female shoes and into the TV show host ones. "We're here to congratulate Nick Newman on his newest venture as the CEO of Dark Horse." As I spoke, Tessa beamed from the sidelines.

"Excuse me!" Rey made his way through the crowd. "Nick Newman, you're under arrest."

"Excuse me?" Rey started reading Nick his rights as he cuffed the businessman.

"Turn off the cameras." I glared towards my crew. "We're better than this."

After everyone cleared out, I took the opportunity to speak privately with Tessa. "I've not forgotten about what you said earlier."

"Good." Taking my hand in hers, Tessa smiled sheepishly.

Becoming nervous, I bit my lip. "Come home with me."

"T-to stay overnight?" The invitation clearly caught the taller woman off guard.

"Yes."

"Mariah, I don't want you to feel pressured into…"

"I don't feel pressured. I'm leaving tomorrow for my first solo, out of town, gig and I'm nervous. I know I'll miss you. The house is going to be empty so Sharon won't be hovering with judgement."

"In that case," Tessa slid her arm through mine. "Let's go home." Walking out of the main doors, Tessa's stomach growled. "Can we get food? I'm starving."

"Sure."

Entering the cottage, I dropped my bag on the chair and kicked off my shoes. "I love these things but they are murder on my feet."

"I'm sure they are. If you want to go upstairs to change, I can fix us something to eat."

"Sounds fantastic." Before Tessa could walk away, I grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. By the grace of everything holy, I smoothly captured the taller woman's lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Tangling my hand in dark hair, I deepened the kiss, causing a soft moan to escape my girlfriend. Breaking apart, I grinned. "For earlier."

Slightly dazed, a goofy smile tugged at Tessa's smeared lips. "I didn't quite catch that. Maybe you should…run it by me again."

"Later. Once I'm in something more comfortable and my stomach isn't trying to eat itself."

"Alright. Get upstairs and change. I'll heat something up." She paused, a sinister grin playing at her lips. "Something other than your body temperature."

Stopping halfway up the staircase, I turned. "Miss. Porter, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Trying? No. I'm definitely flirting with you." With a wink, she disappeared into the kitchen.

Descending the stairs, I saw Tessa sitting on the couch, scrolling through her phone. A large bowl of popcorn, leftover pizza, two wine glasses, and a bottle of red sat on the coffee table. I can't wait to snuggle with her like we used to. This time, I don't have to be afraid to let myself feel. "What movie have you picked for us this lovely evening?"

"Ocean's Eight. A team of badass women rob The Met."

"As in, Metropolitan Museum of Art?"

Grinning, Tessa patted the seat beside her. "Yup!" Green eyes followed my every move. "Lots of great actresses."

"Sweet." Taking a seat, I sipped the wine and grabbed a slice of pizza as Tessa started the movie.

Throughout the movie, we laughed at the characters and how vastly different they were. Somehow, they still seemed like a family. Personally, I loved Sandra Bullock's character best. I have a feeling, Tessa's favorite was Cate Blanchett's because of the motorcycle. "It's like their the parents and the rest of the group are their little crime children."

Snorting a laugh, Tessa agreed, grabbing another handful of popcorn. "Totally."

Tessa bit her knuckle as the gala continued. "Ooohhh, sssshhhiiittttt." Everything is better with her. The only time I've seen her this relaxed is if she's playing music when no one else is around. Once all of this Crystal stuff is taken care of, we can start fresh and without worry. Noticing my stare, she paused the movie. "Everything okay?"

"Hmm?" My brow rose. "Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking."

"Okay…" The musician studied me a moment before playing the movie. Leaning into Tessa, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Snuggling into the woman's embrace, I sighed contently. Kissing my hair, Tessa let her cheek rest on my head.

By the time it was over, both of us were yawning every few minutes. "I'll take everything to the kitchen while you turn off the TV and the lights."

"Okay." Stretching, I folded the blanket Tessa and I had thrown over us. I watched as the musician made her way towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wake up next to her. It could happen now. We are a couple. Even if we don't have sex… Just the thought made heat pool in the pit of my stomach. I should not think about letting my tongue run over Tessa's toned stomach. Wondering if she'd squirm under my touch. Or if I'd squirm under hers. What those strong, musical fingers could do to me.

"Mariah? Earth to Mariah." Waving her hand in front of my face, the taller woman began to get worried. "Hey, you with me? I've been standing here a few minutes."

"Fffine." Clearing my throat, I couldn't help but let my gaze linger on her lips as I licked mine.

"You sure you're okay? Because you don't look it."

"No. No. I'm very much not okay. But, I can't, we can't….help with…what's wrong…"

Taking my hand in hers, Tessa spoke softly. "Let's go upstairs." Leading me up the staircase and into my room, my heart thundered. Closing the door behind us, the musician stood before me. "What were you thinking about downstairs?" Green eyes took me in as her voice drew me further into a dazed state.

"I wanted to know what it would be like to touch you and for you to touch me." My words surprised me. I had never been one to be so blunt.

"We can make that happen." Slowly, Tessa pulled off her tank top reviling a toned stomach. Taking my hand, she placed it on her collarbone. "Touch me." Carefully, I let my fingertips trace Tessa's collarbone and along the lace of her bra. Feeling the woman shiver, she spoke. "I can take it off if you'd like. We can go as slow as you need." Shaking my head, I reached around to unclasp the black lace hooks. Pushing it off her shoulders, Tessa tossed it on the floor with her top. "You still okay with this?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, it dawned on me how awkward Tessa must be feeling. I'm still fully clothed while she's half naked. "My turn." Taking the hem of my T-shirt, I pulled it over my head.

Tessa's eyes grew darker. A soft moan escaped her when I tossed my bra to the floor. Stepping closer, she placed her hands on my hips, eyes moving along my body slowly, taking me in. "You are…beautiful." Slender fingers moved up my stomach and stopped just underneath the swell of my breast. "May I?"

"Please do." Cupping my chest, Tessa kissed me. Deepening the kiss, the musician rolled a hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Whimpering, I wanted more. So much more. My hands wandered Tessa's torso. Each muscle in her back flexed as I ran my nails down the tender flesh.

"Mariah…" Dipping her head, she kissed down my neck. "I want you."

"Take me."

A deep moan vibrated the woman's throat as she eased me down on the bed. "Oh, how much I would love to but not tonight. Don't fret. I plan to learn every curve you have." Hooking her fingers into the top of my shorts, Tessa continued. "Does that sound good?"

"Mmhmm." Lifting my hips, I allowed Tessa to pull off the shorts. Kicking off her own, she crawled onto the bed. Cupping the woman's face, I pulled her down for a deep kiss. Feeling Tessa's bare skin on mine was blissful. I love feeling her hands on me and can't wait to have her mouth follow suit.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke in Tessa's arms, her legs tangled in mine. I hummed listening to the woman's heartbeat under my ear. "This is amazing."

"Eventually, we can wake up like this every morning."

"That sounds nice." Tracing lazy shapes on Tessa's chest, I felt her shiver.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"Just a little. We need to get up and get ready for work. I leave soon."

Pouting, Tessa whined. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I won't be away that long. Just a day or two. You won't even know I'm gone." Turning my head, I kissed her shoulder.

"Oh, I'll know." Groaning, Tessa sat up, the sheet pooling at her waist. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead and shower. I'll make coffee and bring you a cup."

"Sounds lovely." Leaning forward, Tessa kissed me. "Mmm, I can get used to this."

"Mmhmm."

Sliding into a robe, I descended the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, I yawned. "Mariah?"

"Oh shit! M-Mom?" I made sure the robe was tied tightly. She can't know I'm basically naked under this. "What are you doing home? I thought…"

"There was nothing I could do at the station. Nick sent me home." Sharon studied me. "Mariah, is someone here?"

As if on cue, the upstairs shower turned on. "Uh…maybe?"

"Mariah." Sharon's voice was sympathetic.

"We didn't…do…what you're thinking." My mother's head tilted in a very judgmental fashion. "I'm an adult. If I want to have sex with my girlfriend, I'll have sex with my girlfriend but we didn't. Will you please stop judging her so much? She makes me happy and…she said she loves me."

"When?" Her eyes grew a moment.

"At Dark Horse. Before Nick was arrested. We were in his office talking and she told me that she came back because she loved me. Not for money, not because she made a promise, but because she loves me."

"I'm happy for you, Mariah. But I'm still your mother. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know and thank you. Is coffee ready?"

"Yeah."

Pouring two cups, I went back upstairs. Tapping lightly, I waited for Tessa to allow me entrance. "Come in."

"So…Mom's downstairs." Placing a mug on the counter, I leaned against the sink.

"What?!"

"Mmhmm. She also knows you're here."

"Oh, God. Does she think we…"

"Yup. I told her we didn't." Sipping the coffee, I let the warm liquid course through me.

"Does she believe you?" Grabbing a towel, Tessa wrapped it around her body. Another around her head.

"I'm not sure." Finishing my cup, I toyed with it.

"I wanted to." Placing her hands over mine, Tessa met my gaze. "But, I also want to wait. This is new for us and you wanted to take things slow. I just want to make sure we don't go too fast."

"You know what I need more than myself sometimes." Smiling, I kissed Tessa quickly. "Now, get out so I can shower."

"Yes, ma'am." Saluting me, Tessa walked out of the small bathroom.

"Dork." I shook my head as I turned the water back on.

Around lunch time, I met my crew at Crimson Lights. Best way to stock up on coffee and see Tessa one last time. Thankfully, she had my normal order ready and waiting for me. "Alright, everything is in the SUV." Taking the to-go bag and cup, I lingered a moment.

"See you tomorrow night?" Tessa was hopeful.

"If not the next morning. I'll tell you when we're heading back."

"You better." She smiled. "See you soon." Stepping forward, Tessa kissed me quickly. "Have fun and stay safe."

"I will. I promise." Heading out, I looked inside once more as Tessa walked behind the counter to take someone's order. "We about ready?"

"Yup. Steve is in the bathroom. When he gets back we're good to go."

"Great."

"Miss. Copeland?" Matt hesitated until I gave him my full attention. "It's good to see you and Miss. Porter happy. I know when Hilary was running things we didn't get to know each other but the two of you seem happy together."

"Thanks, Matt." Climbing into the vehicle I will never be able to afford, I pulled out my phone. Miss you already. And we're still in the parking lot. -M

And you were the one who said I wouldn't have time to miss you. -T

Xxx

The job took a little longer than we planned. I arrived home around nine Saturday morning. Walking into the cottage, I was met by a towel clad Tessa with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "W-what are you…" I had trouble concentrating seeing the taller woman in just a towel.

"We've got a lot to talk about."

Something's happened. "Tessa, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, the musician chose her words carefully. "I don't really want to tell you this but you need to know. After you left, the men who helped get Crystal over the boarder came after me. They waited until the shop was empty right after a rush and jumped me. They want their money sooner than later."

"What…how…are you okay?"

"Mariah, I'm fine." Taking my shoulders, Tessa met my gaze. "I've been through worse protecting Crystal from my father when he was drunk."

Seeing the woman's black and purple forearm, I nearly burst into tears. "Tessa…"

"That's not all of it. But, I don't want you to see the rest. I'm just glad you're home." Wrapping her arms around me, Tessa buried her face in my hair.

"I'm so sorry for ever doubting you." Clinging to the woman, I tried clearing my throat. The lump that was forming became painful as I fought back tears. I doubted her. Why did I not believe her?

"Hey, hey. I'm going to be fine. It's just bruising. Nothing is broken."

"Yet. What happens next time they come for you? We can't go to the police because they can ruin Crystal's new life. And if they get wind of cops, they'll go after her and you."

"They would also come for you. You and Crystal are the best ways to hurt me." Biting her lip, Tessa tried keeping her voice steady. "That's what I've been trying to protect you from. I never wanted you involved in this because I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I won't. You'll be there to protect me and I'll be there to protect you." Cupping Tessa's face in my hands, I met her gaze. "We will get the rest of the money together."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you again."


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry the formatting is nothing but blocks. My computer has been down the past few days and the program that this got formatted into doesn't like open office (dies inside).


End file.
